Forgotten Memories
by inu-yu818
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have a hppy family with a little boy, but all stories must have a problem. Kagome gets into an accident and gets amnesia. All she can remember is her passed away family. What about InuYasha and Taku?
1. The Bad News

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Inu-yu818**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, even though I wish I did, but I don't. Rumiko Takahashi does. **

**Inu-yu818: Hi everyone and thank-you for choosing my story to read! It's so great-**

**InuYasha: HEY! Where's Kagome?**

**Inu-yu818: InuYasha! I'm trying to be a good host for my fan fiction! Now will you please let me finish the introduction?**

**InuYasha: Then just tell me where Kagome is!**

**Inu-yu818: Why don't you just shut-up and let me get on with the story so you can find out!**

**InuYasha: pouts and makes puppy eyes Please tell me where Kagome is? **

**Inu-yu818: AWWW! Okay InuYasha…**

**InuYasha: HAH! I can't believe you just fell for the old puppy dog eyes.**

**Inu-yu818: InuYasha! hits InuYasha with a metal pipe out of no where P **

**InuYasha falls unconscious to the ground**

**Inu-yu818: Sorry about that…Now where was I? Oh yah the story… please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Bad News**

"One more push Ms. Higurashi. You can do it!" Kagome Shinsei (I changed her last name to be like InuYasha's even though I don't know if its an actual Japanese name or not thought it was cool.), a twenty-three year old woman was, at the moment, in the Shikon hospital getting ready to give birth to her child. Her pure black hair was coated in sweat and her brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Come on baby one more push and our child will be brought to life!" InuYasha Shinsei whispered to his wife's ear while holding tightly to her hand as he waited for his child and for his wife to be over with the pain. His silver hair shown brightly in the sun coming from the window and his gold eyes looking from his wife to the doctor. His cute little doggy ears twitched at every sound they picked up.

Kagome took all her breath in and pushed with all her might. She felt incredible pain until she heard a child's cry come into the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Shinsei you have a healthy little boy!" The doctor held up a cute little baby wrapped in a blanket with shining silver hair to his waist and little puppy ears on his head. His little grey mixed with black streaked tail poked out of the blanket.

The doctor handed them the baby, "So what do you want to name him?" Kagome and InuYasha looked down at their new family member. He slowly opened his eyes and they were the same color as his mothers.

"We'll have to think about it doctor. Thank-you." Kagome whispered breathlessly. "I'll leave you to your family moment." The doctor walked out of the room with the nurses following.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome. I love you and I always will." InuYasha tilted Kagome chin up and kissed her on the lips. "So what do you want to name him?"

"Hmm, how about Ryuu?" InuYasha made a face, "It sounds too much like street fighter." Kagome laughed, "Well then mister let's see you come up with one."

"How about Taku?" InuYasha suggested. Kagome smiled, "I love it! I think its perfect InuYasha" Kagome held up the baby for InuYasha to hold.

"Taku meet your father, InuYasha." Kagome introduced him. Taku blew little bubbles from his mouth and InuYasha ad Kagome both laughed. InuYasha kissed the top of her head.

_My perfect family. I will make sure nothing happens to Kagome or Taku. I will protect them with my life, that's a promise._

**... Three Years Later ...**

"InuYasha, Taku, time for dinner." Kagome called from the staircase.

A few minutes later you could hear footsteps, a huge crash, a muffled curse that sounded like InuYasha and then running footsteps to the staircase. Then complete silence.

Kagome got worried and was about to some up the stairs until InuYasha appeared with a laughing Taku on his shoulders running down the stairs.

Kagome smiled at the sight. _I can't believe it's been three years since the day Taku was born. He sure has grown up fast. _

"Kagome… are you okay?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she saw InuYasha's worried face in front of her.

"Huh? Oh yah InuYasha I'm fine." Kagome reassured him with a smile, "Well since your okay, its chow time!" InuYasha excitedly ran into the kitchen as Kagome chuckled.

"Mommy what are we eating for dinner?" Taku asked.

"Your favorite, Sushi!" Kagome exclaimed. "YAY!" Both InuYasha and Taku jumped up and down. Kagome laughed and sat down with the boys.

After dinner Kagome and InuYasha cleaned up the table while Taku played his video games.

"So Kagome what are we doing tonight?" InuYasha purred in Kagome's ear in a seductive way.

"InuYasha! Taku's in the other room!" Kagome scolded, but InuYasha caught a tint of trebling in the phrase.

InuYasha pouted and turned Kagome around from the kitchen table and his lips came crushing down on hers.

Kagome lost all thoughts and circled her arms around his neck. InuYasha also crossed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?" They both quickly broke the kiss and separated. Taku was standing there with big confused eyes in their direction.

"Uhh…Taku, your mother and I were just…uhhh," InuYasha stammered, "Taku, baby, that was just a way that people…uh… that parents say goodbye to each other." Kagome gave a glance at InuYasha to see that he was trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Okay mommy." Taku yawned as his eyes started drooping lower and lower. "Looks like it's somebody's bedtime." InuYasha walked over to the now almost asleep hanyou and picked him up and went upstairs.

Kagome too was tired and decided to call it a night. She went to her and InuYasha's room and changed into her night gown.

She had just finished changing when InuYasha came into the room. "He's asleep." Kagome just grunted and got into bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" InuYasha went to change as well and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, but she quickly pulled away.

"Kagome?" "Don't start InuYasha." Kagome's stern voice only made InuYasha want to question her more.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong." InuYasha made his voice a little more harsh then he planned to and quickly tried to apologize, "Baby I didn't-"

"InuYasha just shut-up!" Kagome screamed. "Then tell me what the fuck is so damn pissing you off." InuYasha too had raised his voice.

"You want to know what's pissing me off. What's pissing me off is that out son just walked in on us kissing when he is three years old, AFTER I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Kagome was now shouting at the top of her lungs.

InuYasha flinched, "Well I just thought that from all your hard work you," InuYasha was unable to finish when he smelt a familiar scent in the air mixed with a salty smell.

InuYasha got up and ran to the door and swung it open to find a crying hanyou.

"TAKU!" Kagome ran over to him and picked him up. He sobbed into her shirt.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting!" Taku stated between his tears. Kagome rubbed his back to sooth him.

"No Taku mommy and daddy were just having a disagreement." Kagome tried to calm him down. InuYasha came over and took him into his arms.

"Taku, mommy and daddy are going to get through this okay? Now it's time for you to go to sleep." InuYasha walked out and closed their bedroom door.

Kagome stood there and sighed. It was a couple of minutes until she heard her pager go off.

"Oh no!" Kagome searched around to find the sound and found it in the pocket of one of her pants.

It read:

_Kagome _

_Please come to the office A.S.A.P there is a problem with the system_

_Mr. Watanabe_

(I haven't decided on what Kagome's working, but let's just pretend its some computer job."

Kagome sighed and went to go get dressed.

InuYasha came in to find Kagome dressed in her usual business suit.

"My boss just paged me and I have to go to work. So I'll see you later and we can discuss this little problem of ours." Kagome reasoned.

"Here Kagome let me drive you it's raining pretty hard outside." Kagome just shook her head at the offer.

"Someone has to stay home and watch after Taku, and I'm just not ready to deal with you yet." With that Kagome walked out the door and InuYasha heard the front door close.

**...Next Morning...**

InuYasha woke up to the sunlight coming from his bedroom window. He grunted and turned around to expect to have another person beside him, but was surprised when he met empty space.

_That's weird Kagome's usually home by now._

InuYasha started to get worried and went to go check on Taku. He was safe in his bed sleeping.

_I'll just go call her office._

InuYasha made his way to the phone. He was just about to pick it up when it started ringing.

He almost had a heart attack but stood his ground. After his little scenery he quickly went to go pick it up.

"What?" (As you can see he's not a morning person) InuYasha grounded out. "Hello, Mr. Shinsei?" A male voice on the other side asked.

"Yes, who is this?" InuYasha demanded, "This is the Shikon hospital calling. It's about your wife. Kagome?" InuYasha could feel his blood freeze up, "Y-yes is she okay?" His voice was now full of worry.

"I'm afraid she's not, could you please come down here right…" The doctor was unable to finish because InuYasha had already hung up.

Half an hour later InuYasha was entering the hospital with a half asleep Taku in his arms. He walked up to the receptionist and demanded to see Kagome, but the doctor saw him and caught him before he started attacking the now scared receptionist.

"WHERE'S KAGOME!" InuYasha demanded loudly, causing Taku to stir in his arms a bit, but then fell silent. "In room 141, but…" the doctor was unable to finish as InuYasha was already gone.

InuYasha burst into the room to find that Kagome was sleeping in her bed and she had bruises and cuts everywhere on her.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." InuYasha tried his best to hold back his tears. He gently placed Taku down on the empty bed beside her and Taku cuddled up into a little ball.

InuYasha took a seat next to Kagome and took a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry Kagome, I wasn't there for you. Please wake up. I want to know that you're okay. Onegai." InuYasha pleaded.

Some how InuYasha's pleads got through to her and she started to stir. InuYasha grasped Kagome's hand tighter.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple of times.

"Kagome!" InuYasha engulfed her into a hug. He heard Kagome take in a sharp breath and remembered her injuries.

Once InuYasha released her he gave a quiet apology, but when she never answered him he looked into her eyes to see confusion and fear.

"Kagome, honey, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked right when the doctor came bursting into the room panting.

"Inu…" The doctor once again got cut off by Kagome's quiet voice…

"Who are you?"

To be continued….

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter. It was seven pages long. Anyways I will start working on the next chapter right away and it will be updated as soon as I finish it, but I want to make it long so it might take a couple of days or shorter/ longer. I don't know. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it and please review to get my spirits up and the next chapter might be on quicker.**

**Inu-yu818: Now that InuYasha knows what happened to Kagome we can move on with the next chapter.**

**InuYasha: sobbing WHY KAGOME! WHY NOT TAKE ME INSTEAD! WHAAAAAAAA!**

**Inu-yu818: InuYasha! If you stop crying you can just read the story and find out what happens after to Kagome.**

**InuYasha: NOOOOO! KAGOME!**

**Inu-yu818: getting really angry and the steams coming out of her ears INUYASHA! The metal pipe reappears**

**InuYasha: EEP! Okay I'll shut-up, but I just want to find out what happens to Kagome**

**Inu-yu818: You will if you just be quiet for the next chapters then you will find out**

**InuYasha: But I want to know if Kagome's okay NOW! in a whiney baby voice**

**Inu-yu818: That's why I just said to wait for the next chapters!**

**InuYasha: NOOOOO! I WANT TO KNOW NOW!**

**Inu-yu818: hits InuYasha with the metal pipe again When will you learn InuYasha!**

**InuYasha: in a drunken like voice ….NEVER!... nighty-night falls unconscious **

**Inu-yu818: Thank-you for reading once again. Ja ne for now!**


	2. Curing the Mind

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Inu-yu818**

**Disclaimer: It is on the first page so please look at it in there so I don't have to write it anymore.**

**Inu-yu818: Konnichi wa Minna (hello everyone) again. Here's the next chapter that I promised you guys!**

**InuYasha: YAY! I've waited so long for this chapter! I hope Kagome's alright… can we get to the story now Inu-yu818?**

**Inu-yu818: Yes InuYasha I will get to the story if you be quiet and let me introduce this first. How many times have I asked you?**

**InuYasha: Lets see….1….2…..3…..5…..no wait I missed 3… no I got 3… now I have to start all over! 1…2…..3…..5…. no I did it again. AHH!**

**Inu-yu818: (slaps palm on forehead) Anyways, let's get you guys chapter two so you don't have to read about InuYasha's uhhh… what do you call it…. Idiotic…brain…. Here it is chapter two please enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Curing the Mind**

InuYasha eyes widened. _D...did Kagome just ask who I was? _InuYasha looked back at Kagome to see her looking straight at him with the same confusion in her eyes. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha I was trying to explain before that Kagome was in a car accident and she hit the memory side of her brain (don't know what that's called P) on the steering wheel. So now she has amnesia." The doctor explained.

"S…so she c…ca…can't remember me or Taku?" InuYasha let everything sink in. His face full of pain and worry. "Let's see."

"Kagome, who do you remember from your life?" The doctor asked Kagome. She turned her head to him and thought, and then all of a sudden she broke into sobs. InuYasha was quickly at her side comforting her. He felt her tense at first and then just welcomed the comfort.

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha questioned her, "M…my mother, grandpa and little brother all died i…in an airplane crash." She said between sobs, "Kagome is there anything else you remember?" The doctor prodded her to continue.

Kagome shook her head. InuYasha felt his heart clench. Kagome stopped sobbing and gasped, "What is it Kagome, do you remember something?"

"Why do I have a gold ring on my ring finger? And why does he have a ring almost identical to mine on his ring finger too… unless." Kagome gasped again.

_How am I going to tell her?_ InuYasha fretted, "Kagome, you and I are…. we…we're married." Kagome was now hyperventilating, "and we have…"

"M…mommy! What happened to you?" Taku always picked the best moments to pop in. He jumped onto the bed rubbing his eyes. Kagome's eyes grew wider and wider every minute.

"Mommy! I… I'M A MOTHER!" Kagome was shocked. Taku thought it was a joke and went to embrace his mother. Kagome was still too shocked, but still hugged him afterwards.

"Taku, why don't you go back to bed while the doctor and I talk to your mother?" InuYasha prided him lightly. Taku nodded and went back to the other bed using his tail as a small blanket.

"Kagome, honey, are you okay?" InuYasha asked now full of concern that Kagome might faint from all the news and she was looking awfully pale.

"Hm? Yah I'm fine I just have to let this all sink in, WE'RE MARRIED! BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" InuYasha felt so helpless and pain came from his heart. _My wife is going through such a hard time, why did this have to happen on a family like ours? I'm so sorry Kagome that we got in a fight. I should have listened to you. _

"InuYasha." _Please let her remember something from my name. _

"Hm, interesting name, but unfortunately it doesn't ring a bell." Kagome saw InuYasha's ears droop, "I'm sorry that I have to be this way." She felt her tears threaten to spill any second.

"No, don't blame yourself honey. We'll help you through this, both Taku and I." InuYasha mustered his best smile he could in this situation, but Kagome saw through him. She saw that his heart was breaking apart.

She grabbed his hand it gave him a reassuring squeeze, "I'll try my best for both you and my son… Taku I think you called him." InuYasha nodded.

"I'm sorry to break the moment, but I have Kagome's release papers." The doctor made himself known.

"I'm allowed to leave?" Kagome questioned. The doctor nodded, "I think it will be best. Something might trigger your memory if you're in your house." Kagome nodded an understanding and got up from the bed slowly with InuYasha's help.

Kagome was making her way to the bathroom to change when her head started pounding in tremendous pain. She groaned in pain as she collapsed to be caught by InuYasha. After darkness consumed her.

………… In Kagome's dreams……….

"Kagome! Come here I want to show you something special." InuYasha's voice called out.

Kagome looked around and saw another Kagome run up to InuYasha. They were in some kind of a garden.

_What's going on? Is this a dream?_

Kagome followed InuYasha and _Kagome _(when Kagome's name is in italics that's the dream Kagome and when its not that's the Kagome present time.) around the garden.

When they finally stopped Kagome looked at them to see both of them looking up at something. She too looked up to see the God tree in the shrine she used to live in with her family.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha and _Kagome _to see them looking at each other with eyes full of love. Then InuYasha did something Kagome didn't think of.

He got down onto one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pant's pocket. Both Kagome's gasped at the same time.

InuYasha swallowed, "Kagome ever since I met you my life has changed. I see everything differently when I'm with you and I want to be with you forever. Kagome… will you marry me?"

There was a long silence. _Kagome _suddenly jumped into InuYasha's arms and kissed him. He kissed her back.

Once they pulled apart he smirked, "Is that a yes?" _Kagome_ laughed, "Of course InuYasha. I love you." They shared another kiss, "I love you too Kagome.

Then the scene changed again and this time they were in the same hospital Kagome was just in.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome heard a child's cry coming from a room with an open door.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Shinsei you have a healthy little boy!" A familiar doctor's voice came from the room. Kagome ran in to find _Kagome _and InuYasha holding a little baby boy (you should know his features).

"So what do you want to name him?" The doctor asked. InuYasha and _Kagome _looked down at the baby. He opened his little eyes.

"We'll have to think about it doctor. Thank-you." _Kagome_ whispered breathlessly. "I'll leave you to your family moment." The doctor walked out of the room with the nurses following.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome. I love you and I always will." InuYasha tilted _Kagome _chin up and kissed her on the lips. "So what do you want to name him?"

Kagome gasped. _They were REALLY in love and then this…this had to happen and now I've ruined everything! _Kagome broke into tears, but they didn't even notice her existence.

Suddenly Kagome heard a voice. She couldn't exactly make out what they were saying.

"Wowwy! Womwy! Wommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Taku sitting over top of her shaking her shoulders with a worried InuYasha at the side.

"Kagome are you okay?" InuYasha asked in a soft tone. Kagome nodded as she wiped the sleepiness from her eyes to find her cheek all wet from tears. _I must have cried when I was dreaming._

"InuYasha, I had a dream, or it was more like memories, of when you proposed to Kagome… I mean me and when we had Taku. It all seemed so familiar yet so far away. I'm sorry." Kagome felt tears threaten to spill.

InuYasha was quickly at her side and wiping the tears away with his thumb, "Shh Koishii, there's nothing to be sorry about, it's not your fault." InuYasha comforted.

"But you guys were so much in love and now I just had to get into an accident." Kagome was now shaking with sobs and InuYasha hugged her tightly to him as Taku slowly came over to sit on his mommy's lap.

"Mommy is okay?" Taku had a cute pout on his face and he too was about to cry.

"Yes Taku mommy's okay." Kagome reassured with a weak smile, but InuYasha saw through her. Kagome finally had her senses back after the cry and looked around she noticed that she wasn't in the hospital anymore.

The room she was in had peach colored walls and flowers of all sorts painted on it.

"InuYasha, where are we?" Kagome found her voice to speak, "We're in our house. This is our room and Taku's room is right beside us." He explained, "Are you hungry. You haven't eaten since you woke up."

Kagome's stomach always had the best times to make itself known. Once InuYasha finished his sentence her stomach growled.

"Yah I guess I am," Kagome blushed. _Well at least she's blushing again, like usual._

"I'm going to play my toys. Okay daddy?" Taku asked and InuYasha nodded. Taku ran out of the room smiling.

InuYasha helped her out of bed and opened the door for her. Kagome looked around her once they were in the hallway. It was a nice cozy little house for a small family. All the normal rooms mostly painted in peach colors and some had certain types of designs on them.

Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw everything go black and white and she saw InuYasha and Taku chasing each other around the hallway and Kagome leaning on a doorway laughing.

Then everything went back to normal and InuYasha was once again beside her starring at her, "Are you okay dear?" InuYasha had a worried expression on. Kagome just nodded and continued her way down the hallway.

Once they got to the kitchen, InuYasha grabbed two bowls of ramen and boiled some water while Kagome seated herself at the table.

When the ramen was done InuYasha handed Kagome one bowl and seated himself across from her.

"Ramen?" Kagome starred at it. InuYasha blushed, "Yah you were always the one that made the good food, I just know how to make ramen."

Kagome laughed at InuYasha's embarrassment. InuYasha's ears twitched. _Oh how I love her laugh. So sweet and delicate. _

"InuYasha I've been meaning to talk to you. While we were walking down the hall I saw you and Taku chasing each other and I was leaning on a doorway watching you guys and laughing." InuYasha's eyes lit up.

"Yes we do that all the time just for fun. Kagome your slowly remembering!" "I only remember parts, but just from what I see in these memories, I don't actually remember them. I'm sorry InuYasha." Kagome looked down at her lap.

InuYasha grabbed a hold of her hand and tipped her chin up with his other free hand to make her look at him, "It doesn't matter if how long it takes Kagome, I'll always be here for you no matter what and just know that I'll always love you even if you don't remember. Just try your best." Kagome got up and went around the table to hug him.

"Thank-you InuYasha." She released him and hesitated until she met her lips with his for a quick kiss. InuYasha was shocked. Kagome blushed. She hadn't ever remembered how to do this whole couple kissing thing.

"Sorry." Kagome apologized only to find InuYasha's lips on hers this time. Kagome went tense.

InuYasha opened his eyes and realized what he just did and released her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just I'm so used to being able to kiss you whenever. I'm so sorry Kagome."

Before Kagome could say anything to reassure him he was out of the kitchen.

She cleaned up the still full and cold ramen bowls and was about to head up to him when Taku stood at the door way.

"Mommy can we go skating today?" Kagome looked out the window to find it snowing. _Hmm maybe I can talk to InuYasha there._

"Sure sweetie go call your dad and change into something warm." Kagome ruffled his hair and he giggled before running back upstairs.

A few minutes later Taku was waiting at the door with InuYasha. They were both wearing thick sweaters and jeans.

Kagome came down also wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Come on Taku." Kagome held out her hand for Taku, before looking back to find InuYasha starring at her.

When he found out that he got caught starring at Kagome he blushed and walked out the door.

"Let's go."

InuYasha started the car and got Taku into his car seat.

When he got back Kagome was already sitting in the passenger seat with her seat belt on and starring at him.

"Kagome…" InuYasha started.

"No InuYasha you're not starting this time." Kagome argued. InuYasha was about to protest when Kagome cut him off.

"Look what you did back there was fine. You're obviously used to it and I know this must be hard for you InuYasha. We're mates and I know it's hard for you because I can also feel the pain when you're not around. I'm sorry InuYasha."

"Y...You mean that you can feel it too?"

"Of course."

"I'm still so sorry Kagome."

"InuYasha it's okay!"

"Daddy, mommy say it okay." Both InuYasha and Kagome looked back to see Taku starring blankly at them.

"What?" Taku was now confused and he scrunched up his little nose.

Kagome and InuYasha just laughed and InuYasha drove off.

Once they got there Taku was already eager to get his skates on.

"Here let me help you with that buddy." InuYasha offered.

Kagome smiled, _He's a wonderful father._

Taku was already on the ice when he saw some of his preschool friends coming towards him.

"Mommy can I go play with my fwends?" Taku questioned.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and he nodded.

"YAY!" Taku skated off slowly and careful not to fall.

"Do you remember how to skate?" Kagome shook her head.

"This could be fun teaching you to skate again." InuYasha's smile brightened.

"Your such a teaser!" Kagome got up and instantly she fell. InuYasha saw the fall and caught her before she hit the hard cement floor.

"Wow and we're not even on the ice yet." InuYasha chuckled and Kagome hit him.

"Come on," InuYasha guided Kagome onto the ice.

"Now what?" Kagome asked.

"Okay you move one foot in a c motion and then move the other foot into a c motion as well." Kagome tried and slipped on the ice.

This time InuYasha tried to catch her, but she dragged him down with her and he ended up on top of her.

Both Kagome's and InuYasha's face became 10 shades of red and they slowly got up, with much difficulty on Kagome's part.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked and Kagome nodded.

"Okay just try again this time, slowly."

Kagome once again tried and she slowly got it.

"Now I'm going to let go of you and you have to try to slowly skate towards me okay?"

"Okay."

InuYasha slowly let go and Kagome skated with him while he skated backwards, just incase Kagome fell again.

Kagome got the hang of it and InuYasha let go completely, letting her skate freely.

Kagome laughed as she skated around the rink.

InuYasha couldn't help but smile at her.

Kagome dragged InuYasha with her to skate and he complied.

Kagome fell once again while in the middle of turning the corner and InuYasha was in the front so he couldn't help her.

She felt a sharp pain in her ankle and whimpered.

InuYasha heard this and turned around to find her on the ground rubbing her ankle.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kagome just whimpered as InuYasha rolled up her pant leg.

"You twisted your ankle, come on we need to get you home to let it rest." InuYasha told her.

"Taku! Come on we're going home." InuYasha called to Taku, but he never came.

"Taku!" Kagome called out and looked around. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Kagome stay here, I'm going to go and look for him."

"Okay." Kagome said in a panicked voice.

InuYasha skated off and Kagome kept trying to look around.

"Kagome Higurashi?" A deep male voice asked Kagome from behind her.

Kagome turned around to find a tall man with long black hair tied into a high ponytail wearing brown clothes and a brown fur like jacket. "It became Kagome Shinsei and who are you?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" Kagome just shook her head, "Are you okay? You seem kind of panicky."

"I'm looking for my son." Kagome was still panicking and looking around.

"Do you mean this little boy?" Taku walked out fro behind the man.

"Taku! Where have you been? Mommy has been very worried about you. Never run away again okay?" Taku just nodded and hugged his mother tightly.

"He's a cute kid. Is there a father around?" The man asked.

"Yes there is and he's right here, Kouga." Kagome looked behind her again to see InuYasha standing there growling.

"Well, well, well. So you're married to mutt face huh? I'm surprised he got someone like you, a beautiful woman."

"Get your dirty paws off of her, Kouga." InuYasha blocked Kouga's view from Kagome.

"What have you done to her mutt face? Why can't she remember me?" Kouga snapped. InuYasha just ignored him and turned to Kagome.

"Come on Kagome let's go home." InuYasha helped her up and to the car without even turning around to Kouga.

Once they were in the car Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"Who was that InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kagome just shook her head.

"We were all in the same university. He kept hitting on you and I would… well I would get jealous and get rid of him."

Kagome nodded an understanding.

"So how long have we known each other exactly?" Kagome asked.

"Well we've known each other since we were five, when we met in kindergarten and we were the best of friends. Then we started dating when we got out of university and now we're married. Do you remember any of our friends?"

Kagome just shook her head and apologized with her eyes. InuYasha nodded.

"Well there's Sango, she teaches children karate at her dojo. Then there's Miroku, a perverted priest and then there's Shippou and Kirara. Shippou is a little brat… I mean boy that you baby sit sometimes and Kirara is his kitten."

"They sound very nice." Kagome smiled.

"Come on we better go home because Taku is sleeping." Kagome whispered.

InuYasha turned around to find Taku snoring away in his little car seat with his favorite stuffed animal rabbit in his lap.

"I agree."

InuYasha drove off with the happy family…

**THE END!**

**Just kidding… like I would end it there. HAH! YAH RIGHT! **

**A/N: OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SOOO LONG TO UPDATE! SO SORRY, but I got lazy. P and I have my other fan fic that I still need to update on . Anyways sorry and I won't make the next one take so long to make. GOMEN NASAI! Hope you enjoyed it, but I found it sorta boring P Please REVIEW!**

**Inu-yu818: There is the second chapter!**

**InuYasha: Took you long enough, I was going to die waiting for it.**

**Inu-yu818: Well you're lucky I didn't just cancel the entire fan fic!**

**InuYasha: Well its better then waiting for you to update. It's like waiting for the world to end**

**Inu-yu818: Well your world will end if you keep yapping your mouth like that.**

**InuYasha: oohhh what are you going to do hit me with your metal pipe again? Hah I'm invincible. HAIL TO THE ALMIGHTY INUYASHA!**

**Inu-yu818: Let's get a guest in shall we?**

**InuYasha: OHHH WHO IS IT?**

**Inu-yu818: Smirks, Kagome Higurashi!**

**Kagome walks in with an angry face**

**InuYasha: gulps, uhh…. Hi Kagome... hehe**

**Kagome: InuYasha have you been talking back to Inu-yu818 again?**

**InuYasha: No!**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**THUMP!**

**Kagome: Well?**

**InuYasha: Maybe? What's wrong with talking back?**

**Kagome: Well if you stop talking then maybe she can tell you what happens to me! YOU DON'T WANT TO SAVE ME DO YOU?**

**InuYasha is whimpering in the corner**

**InuYasha: of course I do! It's just she takes so freakin' long to update!**

**Kagome: YOU'RE THE ONE TALKING YOU NEVER GET OFF YOUR LITTLE BUT UNTIL I MAKE RAMEN OR A DOG TREAT!**

**InuYasha: Don't TREAT ME LIKE A DOG!**

**Kagome: WELL YOUR HALF DOG DEMON GENIUS!**

**Inu-yu818: While umm Kagome and InuYasha sort this out….**

**Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!**

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

**InuYasha: OWWW!**

**Inu-yu818: As I was saying while they sort this out, hope you guys liked it and… (Ducks a flying vase) Ja Ne for now!**

**Inu-yu818**


End file.
